A tale of two Idiots
by Anni Mae15
Summary: NatsuxLucy Fluff. Two Idiots.. They have no idea they have feelings for each other.. MIRAJANE TO THE RESCUE!
1. Chapter 1

A tale of two idiots

(A.N. Oh yeah, this is going to be good..)

Chapter one

Stupid is as Stupid does

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYY."

"Merhh, go away." grumbled Lucy, ducking her head under the bed covers.

"_LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY._"

Lucy threw the sheets off her face grumpily.

"_What is it Natsu?!_" she yelled.

"Don't you know what today is?" he asked.

"Monday?" she said exasperatedly, flailing her arms in the air.

"Well duhhh, but that's not what I mean."

Lucy flopped back face-down onto her pillow.

"Natsuu, can't I just go back to sleep?" she whined.

"You could.. But then you'd miss out on your surprise.."

"What surprise?" asked Lucy in bewilderment.

She heard what sounded like muffled laughter.

"Natsu, what are you hiding?" she asked in suspicion, pulling herself up from the pillow.

Natsu grinned from behind the door.

"Come with me, and you'll find out." he said.

With that he ran from the door and down the stairs, laughing along the way.

Lucy glared up at the ceiling and gave up, standing up to get dressed.

. . .

. . .

"Natsu, where are you taking me?" she asked.

Natsu grinned.

"Nope. I'm not telling you. It's a surprise," he said for the umpteenth time.

He looked back at her.

"Hey, no peeking," he said, pulling the blind fold over her eyes again.

"But--"

"--Just try to think about something else." he said, cutting her off.

'_Like what?_' she thought.

She could hear the sounds of their footsteps, and the birds chirping in the nearby trees.

But she couldn't see anything.

All she could feel was a small breeze in her hair, and the warmth of Natsu's guiding hand.

'_Natsu—NO! I can't think of Natsu!! Anything but that!_'

Every time she thought of Natsu, she'd start having weird daydreams about them together.

She tried to quickly think about something else, but it was too late.

No matter how hard she tried not to think about it, her mind kept conjuring up mental images of him.

Pink hair blowing gently in the wind.. Dark eyes sparkling.. Dazzling smile..

Lucy hummed to herself, trying to distract her thoughts.

"Lucy.." he said warmly.

Lucy hummed louder, trying to tune the voice out.

"Lucyy.."

She shook her head.

"Luce, are you okay?" Natsu asked.

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone already!" she said.

Natsu looked hurt.

"You want me to go away?"

Lucy was confused.

The Natsu she saw in her head, and the Natsu that was speaking seemed to be two separate things altogether.

She peeked out from under the blind fold, and saw the sad expression on Natsu's face.

"Of course not.. Sorry.." she said, embarrassed.

Natsu was utterly baffled by her.

"Right, well.. Hey- You're peeking again."

Lucy laughed quietly as he pulled the blind fold back over her eyes again.

. . .

. . .

"Hey Natsu, seriously, where _are_ you taking me?" Lucy asked after a while.

Natsu grinned.

"Why don't you tell me if you can figure it out." he offered.

Lucy listened intently.

The wind swept gently through this place.. wherever it was.

It was serene, and a soft floral scent filled the air.

"It smells like a flower shop. But the fact that it's windy would tell me otherwise." she said.

"Well, I can tell you were not in a flower shop.." he said.

Lucy sighed.

"Would you just tell me already? It's driving me nuts."

Natsu stopped and laughed.

"Okay fine, since were here anyway.."

At first she was blinded by the sudden change in light, but as everything came into vision she could see that she she was surrounded by a flurry of soft pink.

Lucy gasped.

"Cherry blossoms? They're my favorite. How did you know..?" she turned to him, and was surprised to see that he had a decorated package extended towards her.

"Happy Birthday!" he said.

Lucy blinked.

"Umm.. Thanks.. Natsu.. but.. It's not my birthday." she said.

"Huh?" Natsu looked at her, confused.

Then a grin spread across his face.

"Of course it is, don't you remember? Today is the day you joined Fairy Tail!"

Lucy stared at him, and she could feel tears rising to her eyes.

"You remembered?" she asked.

"Well yeah! How could I forget?" he said, smiling.

"So what's this?" said Lucy, trying to keep from showing her tears.

"Oooh, open it! Open it!" Natsu prompted, shoving the present towards her.

"Okay, okay!" Lucy laughed, accepting the gift.

She pulled the wrapping off of the present carefully and gasped.

"Th-the k-k-key of th-th S-scorpion?!?!?!" she said with her mouth literally hanging open.

"Yep." said Natsu with a huge grin.

"B-but this is one of the golden gate keys!!!!!!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yep." Natsu repeated with a laugh.

"_How did you get it????_"

"_Carefully_." he said, giving her a sideways glance.

Lucy stared at it in awe.

"I don't know what to say.."

She looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Natsu."

***(NATSU'S POV)***

I was glad that she liked the gift.

It had been hard to get of course, but it was more than worth it.

Her smile was the greatest thing I'd seen all day..

If only I could find a way to tell her..

But I knew she'd probably never feel the same anyway so..

***(NORMAL POV)***

"I'm just glad you like it." Natsu said.

"_Like_ it?" Lucy said astonished.

"Natsu, I _love_ it! This is the greatest!"

She threw her arms around him.

Natsu's eyes widened a bit, though Lucy didn't notice as he turned his head and blushed.

"Yeah, sure thing Luce.." he said with a smile, though his thoughts sounded elsewhere.

***(LUCY'S POV)***

I wanted to stay in his arms for just a bit longer.

I just felt so safe with him, so happy..

He was always so funny, and sweet..

But I didn't know if he liked me at all so..

***(NORMAL POV)***

Lucy pulled away, smiling back down at the key as she put it on her key ring with the others.

"Aren't you going to do the contract thing?" asked Natsu, watching her.

"I can do it later." she said simply, gazing up into the cherry blossom trees.

"This place is so beautiful.." she sighed in bliss.

Natsu continued to stare at her.

"Yeah.. you are.." he said just a blissfully.

Lucy gawked at him.

"Huh?"

"I mean it is! Yes, very..um.." he said quickly, turning his head and blushing again.

Lucy shrugged and gazed back into the trees, watching as the pink petals flew everywhere.

'_Nice one Natsu.._' he thought to himself.

Lucy gazed at Natsu from the corner of her eye.

He had a far away look on his face.

She thought he looked so cute when he was concentrating.

But wait..

Was he.. _blushing_?

Lucy thought for a moment.

'_Nahh.._'

. . .

. . .

**(A.N.) OMGAWWD. THIS IS SO FUN TO WRITE.**

**Haaa see? Lucy can be pretty stupid too sometimes. XD**

**But noooo. Natsu's too cute/wonderful/everything to be called stupid. X(**

**He's just misunderstood. :C**

**Poor wittle Natsu.**

**Hahaha.**

**Well, I should get started on the next chapter.**

**LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE!!!**

**-Anni Mae15**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Fiddle Dee Dee

"Hey Mirajane!" Lucy chirped, spinning around on one of the bar stools.

Mirajane cocked an eyebrow upwards.

"You seem.. Happy.." she said, watching her twirl.

"I am."

"Could it have anything to do with Natsu?" she asked, smirking.

Lucy stopped and gawked at her.

"H-how--?"

"--Oh, Natsu was only talking about you all day." she said.

"He _was_?"

"Said something about how beautiful your smile was when you opened your gift.."

Lucy blushed.

"Aha!" said Mirajane, pointing at her.

"So you _do_ like him."

"Wh-whaa?!" said Lucy, eyes widening.

"I actually made up that last part," Mirajane lied.

"So you just totally gave yourself away."

"Oh.." said Lucy, hiding her disappointment.

"OHAYO EVERYONE!!" called out a familiar fire mage as he burst through the doors.

"Hi Lucy!" he called, smiling as he drew nearer.

Gray glanced over at Natsu.

"Ah, the _firecracker's_ back." he muttered, sticking out his foot.

Natsu tripped, and glared up at Gray from the floor.

"Yeah, whatever _ice cube_."

"So _hot sauce,_" said Gray.

"How was your date yesterday?" he muttered, nodding towards Lucy.

Natsu glared at him despite the growing blush on his cheeks.

It was just a good thing they were out of earshot from Lucy and the others.

"Sorry, I don't know how to speak _Hoth_, could you run that by me one more time?"

"You heard me,_ idiot_."

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN, _SNOWFLAKE_!" he yelled, grabbing Gray by his shirt.

"Are you guys fighting already?" Lucy called, staring at them.

"Yeah, I'm being dissed by your boyfr-"

Natsu punched him, sending him crashing through two tables.

"Why you little.."

Ice shards and fireballs flew everywhere through the guild as Gray and Natsu fought, whilst Mirajane and Lucy just rolled their eyes.

"_Snowman_!"

"_Hot head_!"

"_Bastard_!"

"_Pinky_!"

"REAL MEN HAVE PINK HAIR!!!" Natsu barked.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST STOP?!?!?!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They stared, shocked at the female that had stepped in between them.

Fuming, Lucy stood between them, her arms stretched out on either side of her to separate them.

"_Every freaking day_! You two do this _every day_!" she shouted, enunciating each word.

"Just knock it off!"

"Yeah, sure Luce, I'll stop.." said Natsu, glaring at Gray.

"You're just saying that so that you can--"

"--Gray, shut up." Lucy cut him off, giving him a glare that was worse than Erza's.

"Aye!" said Gray fearfully, backing away wide eyed.

Lucy sighed, and walked back over to the bar slowly.

"I don't really feel up to doing any missions today, I think I'm just going to go home and work on my novel." she said to Mirajane.

"That's good. Writing will help." said Mirajane.

"Eh? Help what? Lucy, are you feeling sick?" asked Natsu.

He raised his hand to her forehead to compare their temperatures.

Lucy blushed, pulling away.

"No, I'm not sick.." she said.

"But look, you're red like you have fever or something!" he said, staring intently at her red face.

"_It's not fever!!_" squealed Lucy, running from the room.

Natsu stared after Lucy in utter confusion, as Mirajane laughed silently behind him.

'_Poor Lucy.._' she thought.

. . .

. . .

***(LUCY'S POV)***

'_Why me?!_' I thought as I stepped out of the shower.

'_And Natsu actually saw me blush too!_'

Well, at least I'd gotten to get some good work in on my novel.

But that still didn't change what happened at Fairy Tail.

I could've sworn that I was _still_ red.

"Well, I guess I get to start fresh tomorrow.." I mumbled, getting into a pair of shorts and a tank top.

I sighed and practically threw myself onto the bed.

Looking over to my left, I saw something with pink hair.

Immediately I jumped up and screamed once I realized who was lying next to me.

***(NORMAL POV)***

"NATSU?!" she screamed, jumping up.

The pink-haired boy looked up as if he'd just woken up.

"Mm? What.."

His eyes fell on Lucy.

"Ack! How did I get here?" he said, looking around perplexedly.

Happy's head popped up from under the covers.

"Natsu, you don't remember?" he said.

"You got drunk after Lucy left, and then you came here after you lost in a fight with Gray.."

"Hey, I didn't lose!" Natsu said sleepily.

Happy was already asleep again.

"No way.. I didn't.. lose......" Natsu rambled on as his eyes began to close again.

Lucy tapped her foot impatiently, red in the face.

"So are you guys going to make me sleep on the floor, or should I just drag you out?" she asked.

Natsu smiled in bliss, letting his head fall back onto the bed.

"So comfy..." he mumbled.

"Natsu.." Lucy sighed, shaking her head.

He responded with a snore.

Giving up, Lucy flopped into her bed next to him, landing on Happy.

"Aye!" he cried out, as he scrambled from the bed.

The flying cat sighed.

"Tell Natsu, I went home Lucy.. I can't sleep here if you two are going to crush me.."

"R-right.." she said, as she watched Happy make his exit.

She smiled softly.

Now she was alone with Natsu.

And nothing to stop her from moving right up next to him.

But what she wasn't expecting, was for Natsu to pull her towards him first.

Lucy reddened as his arms wrapped around her, pinning her to his chest.

Clearly he was unconscious, but hell! Lucy didn't care!

She smiled quietly to herself and blushed as she snuggled into his embrace.

'_I just know this is going to end badly.._' she thought to her self, just as her cares slipped away along with her consciousness.

Her eyes slid shut in peace as she began to dream of Natsu.

**(A.N.) . . .**

**I..**

**. . .**

**Yeah...**

**Heheh**

**-clears throat-**

**Next chapter, on it's way!**

**-Anni Mae15**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Freak out!

Natsu opened his eyes slowly.

"L-Lucy?" he mumbled.

The first thing he was surprised to find, was that he had his arms locked around her.

The second thing he was surprised to find was that Lucy was snuggled comfortably against him.

He stared at her wide eyed, not sure what to do.

He could wake her up, but that could end badly, or he could stay there and let her wake up on her own, which could also end badly.

'_I knew I should've just gone home when Lucy asked me to leave.._' he thought.

He didn't move an inch for fear of waking her.

She mumbled something in her sleep, shifting slightly.

She lifted her face from his arm carefully, her eyes opening.

As soon as she met Natsu's gaze her eyes widened.

"Umm.. Hi.." she said, feeling incredibly awkward.

"Uh.. Lucy.. What happened?" Natsu asked.

"I.. don't know.." she lied.

///

"I don't know either." came a third voice.

\\\

There was an awkward silence.

Natsu and Lucy looked up together.

"_GRAY?!?!"_ they said, quickly pulling away from each other.

"How the hell did _you_ get in here????" asked Lucy.

Gray grinned.

"Probably the same way _he_ does." said Gray, nodding to Natsu.

"Okay, never mind that, what are you doing in my room?!"

Gray had a thoughtful expression.

"Now that you mention it, I have no idea.."

"GRAY, GET OUT!" Lucy shouted.

Gray laughed.

"Sure, besides, I can't wait to tell everyone at Fairy Tail about this!"

Lucy gasped at the thought.

Natsu glared at him.

"Shut up." he said acidly.

Gray glanced at him.

"Why so serious, Natsu? It's not like you guys did anything.. right?" he asked.

Natsu laughed coldly.

"You know Gray... Erza's not here to keep me from kicking your ass."

"Likewise, _hothead_."

Natsu and Gray threw invisible daggers at each other with their eyes.

"Okay, look." said Lucy, placing her self in between them.

"What happened was an accident. I don't need you two making it an excuse to fight over."

"And Gray.." she said, giving him a dark look.

"If you tell anyone else about this.." she said in a haunting voice.

"I'll kill you.."

Gray went pale.

"R-right.. I'll keep that in mind.."

"NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" she shouted.

"Aye!" Gray said, darting from the room.

Natsu snickered.

"Geez, Luce, you're getting to be just as bad as Erza.."

Lucy sighed.

"Yeah maybe I'll be as strong as her someday too.." she said.

"That would be like having two Erzas.." Natsu said.

He shuddered at the thought.

"Hey Natsu.." Lucy said quietly, rubbing her arm.

"Yeah?"

"Can we just pretend this didn't happen?" she asked.

"Sure thing Luce.." said Natsu simply.

"Well, I better go and find Happy.. He's probably at the guild now.."

"Alright." said Lucy plainly.

She could already feel the tears forming in her eyes as she watched him leave.

Only once he'd closed the door did they begin to spill over.

'_Damn you, Gray.._'

. . .

. . .

"Hey Lucy.. Are you okay?" asked Mirajane.

"Yeah.. I guess.." Lucy said in a low voice.

Mirajane shook her head.

"You should tell him how you feel." she said.

"Huh?" said Lucy, looking up.

"Well it's obvious that you like him.." she said, wiping a towel across the counter.

"I think you'll feel better once you tell Natsu the truth."

///

"The truth about what?"

\\\

Lucy and Mirajane froze and looked back to find a baffled looking Natsu.

Lucy tried to act laid back and casual.

"That Scorpio turned out to have a sour side.." she said.

And it was the truth..

For some reason, just like Aquarius, this new celestial "friend" had taken an extreme dislike to Lucy.

"Oh no.." said Natsu.

"But it's not your fault of course!" Lucy said quickly.

"Anyway.." she mumbled, looking away.

"Oh!"

Natsu's face lightened up a bit, as if he'd just remembered something.

"Hey Luce, I found this on the quest board, I was wondering if you were up to it or not? The reward is for 900,000 Jewel." he said, holding up the paper.

"Mm? Sure.." she mumbled.

"All it says we have to do is find some missing artifact in a cave."

"Sounds.. Interesting.." muttered Lucy, gazing at the request.

"Well," said Natsu.

"Whenever you're ready..."

Lucy sighed and got up from her seat, heading towards the door.

"Let's go get Happy." she said.

Natsu followed her eagerly.

Mirajane sighed, leaning against the counter.

"Do you think she'll actually tell him?" asked Gray, dropping the newspaper he'd been ducked behind.

"I don't think so... Not on her own anyway... I think she needs a little... push.." said Mirajane smiling.

"I know _that_ look..." said Gray leaning in.

"What do you have planned Mirajane?"

**(A.N.) I FREAK OUT.**

**Literally.**

**Every time I write the fluffy-puffy NaLu stuff, I freak out.**

**I start like, hyperventilating, and sweating, and I turn green....**

**Haha well no on the turning green thing but...**

**VEEEEEEEEEEE I JUST CAN'T HELP IT.**

**Natsu's just so cute. And I like to pretend that I'm Lucy sometimes... xDD**

**Hence the hyperventilation.**

**Well anyway, LOL.**

**Next chapter.. SOON.**

**-Anni Mae15**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Can you meet me halfway

*(A.N. A little side note, I'm basing all the titles of my chapters on songs that I like. Check them out sometime, they're pretty cool. The one above is by Black eyed peas. :D Also I REALLYREALLYREALLY like the song Fire by Scooter.. For obvious reasons.. . Anyway, on with the story!)*

"Well that was easy.." said Lucy.

"Yeah.. And I didn't even get to use my magic once!" complained Natsu.

"I wonder why that person wanted some weird old map for 900,000 Jewel..." Lucy wondered aloud.

"Who cares! That 900,000 Jewel is ours now!" Natsu said, pumping his fist into the air.

Lucy smiled at his enthusiasm.

"True.."

. . .

"So how'd the mission go?" asked Mirajane.

"It was really easy. Although I still can't figure out what could've been so important about that map.." said Lucy, leaning back against her chair.

"Soo...." said Mirajane slowly.

"What?"

"Did you tell him yet?" asked Mirajane.

Lucy blushed faintly, looking at her feet.

"N-no.. not yet.."

Mirajane's face suddenly lit up.

"Oh, Lucy! I just remembered, Natsu asked me to give this to you!"

She held out a little piece of paper.

"Huh?" said Lucy, taking it.

_'Lucy, meet me outside your house at six.._

_There's something I need to tell you.'_

Lucy swallowed hard.

"H-he wants to see me?" she said.

Mirajane just smiled.

"W-what time is it?" Lucy stuttered.

Mirajane gazed down at her watch.

"A quarter to six."

Lucy nearly fell off her chair.

"I've got to go, Mira! I'll see you later!" she squealed as she ran towards the door.

As soon as Lucy was outside she bumped into none other than her dragon slayer friend.

"Natsu?!" she squeaked.

"Whoa, Lucy, slow down, what's the matter?"

"I don't have time to talk, I'll see you in fifteen minutes!" she said abruptly, running past him.

"Huh?" he said, watching her leave.

"Hey Mirajane, what's up with Lucy?" asked Natsu, coming up to the bar.

"She said she had something _really_ important to do." she said, putting emphasis on the word 'really'.

"Like wh-"

"And she said she wanted to give this to you.." said Mirajane, cutting him off.

She handed him a slip of paper.

"Huh?" he said again, taking it.

'Natsu, meet me outside my house at six..

I have something really important I need to tell you.'

Natsu nearly fell off his chair.

"M-m-Mirajane, w-what time is it?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Mirajane peeked down at her watch and glanced back up at him.

"Five Fifty-five."

This time Natsu did actually fall.

"W-what?!" he said.

"Natsu, are you alright?" asked Mirajane.

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine... Look, uh, Mirajane I have to... meet someone.." he said awkwardly.

"Okay?" said Mirajane with a smile.

"Right, bye!" he said, taking off out the door and towards his house.

"Looks like your plan is working Mira-chan." said Gray, walking up to her with a grin.

Mirajane closed her eyes, smiling.

"Yep.."

"But now we have to make sure it goes through.."

In a cloud of smoke Mirajane vanished, and a cute, raven-haired girl took her place.

She smiled.

"Hey Gray, how 'bout we go out for a little walk?.."

. . .

Lucy was absolutely frantic.

She had tossed through her entire wardrobe and not found one single outfit that she'd liked best.

And of course there was the one thing she could not keep off her mind..

'_What if he tells me something bad?_..' she thought.

She tossed a t-shirt aside.

'_What if he tells me he found a girl-friend?_..'

She grabbed a pair of jeans, nearly ripping them on her door handle as she tossed them aside.

No.. She couldn't think about that..

That was to much pain..

Then another thought crossed her mind.

"_What if he wants to tell me that he likes me????????"_ she squeaked out loud.

Just then the doorbell rang.

Lucy squealed in panic.

Natsu was just outside the door.

. . .

"Just a minute!" came Lucy's panicked voice.

Outside the door Natsu gulped.

He'd just barely gotten to her house on time.

And all he could think about was what it was she wanted to say to him.

'_Maybe she has to go see her father again.._'

He looked down at his watch.

'_Or maybe she found a boy-friend.._' his heart sank.

He shook his head trying to get rid of the thought..

'_No I can't think about that.. It just hurts too much.._'

But then...

What _did_ Lucy want to tell him?

Quietly the door opened.

He looked up, and gasped.

"L-Lucy?"

Lucy gasped as well, taking in Natsu's appearance.

"H-hai, N-Natsu?" she said, staring into his dark eyes.

She was dressed in a short, light yellow dress with a sunflower print on it.

"You look..N-nice." stuttered Natsu.

Lucy smiled, looking down at her dress to hide her blush.

"You think?"

Were those sparkles around her, or was that just Natsu's imagination?

Her eyes met his and his heart flew.

"Y-you look nice too. I d-don't think I've ever seen you in those kind of clothes before.." she said, desperately fighting the growing blush on her cheeks.

He wore a burgundy button-down top with black jeans, and dress shoes.

It brought out his eyes.

"Oh.. umm.. yeah.. I don't wear these very often.." he admitted, a bit embarrassed.

Was it just her, or did he seem to be glowing?

'_Nahh, must just be the light._' she thought.

"So.." said Lucy uncomfortably, scraping her sandal across the sidewalk.

"You wanted to tell me something?" she asked.

The confusion on Natsu's face was clear.

"What? I thought _you_ had something to tell _me._" he said.

Now Lucy was confused as well.

"But.." she said, pulling out the note from earlier.

"Isn't this from you?" she asked.

Natsu shook his head.

"No. And _this_? This isn't yours either?" he said pulling out his note.

Lucy shook her head.

Then they looked back in the direction of the guild.

"Mirajane.." they said together.

**(A.N.) AIEEEEAH!!!!! Natsu is so devilishly handsome in his outfit.. * drool ***

**As you can tell I am a Natsu fan.**

**Oh I just remembered!**

**I haven't told you guys yet but I do my own fan art for Fairy tail as well!!**

**I'll be posting links to them as soon as I can scan them in.**

**Ah God! It. is. TORTURE. to. draw. Natsu. Dragneel.**

**Especially once I'm working on his eyes, cause then he stares at me as I'm drawing the rest of his body.**

**But he's so strong.. Not too strong.. But just right..**

**Y'know I hate it.. Like those body builder doods.. They have more muscle than brain.. It's gross..**

**Watching those guys take the stage is like watching a shrunken head attached to Mount Everest walk into a supermarket...**

**I mean come on.. Those guys have freeking wings for armpits man.. In fact I bet they could fly too..**

**Gwaah! Mental Images! .**

**But Natsu...**

**He's perfect..**

**Now I'm daydreaming about him. * sigh ***

**See? He has inflicted me with his fiery, flaming, flaminess.**

**DOOOOM. DOOOOOOOOM I TELL YOU.**

**I will never be the same.. TT^TT * sob ***

_**I wish I had a Natsu-kun!!!!!**_

**Anyway hahahaha, this was a funny little add-on to write.**

**Hope you enjoy it. :)**

**-Anni Mae15**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Whaddaya want from me - Adam Lambert

"I should've known it was just a trick by the way Mirajane acted when she gave me the note.." said Natsu, leaning back against the park bench.

"It's weird though.. I don't know why she would've set us up like that.." he said glancing up into the sky.

Lucy looked at her feet.

'_I do.._' she thought.

"So.." she said, feeling awkward.

Natsu glanced at her.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked.

"Do we have to do anything?" asked Lucy, looking up.

Natsu paused.

"Depends, is this supposed to be a formal, or informal outing?"

"I..Don't.. Know..." said Lucy slowly, averting her gaze again.

"What do _you_ want to do?" she asked, reversing the question on him.

"Well.." he said, glancing down.

"I've never been on a date before so.."

Natsu blushed.

Lucy's eyes widened in panic.

"T-this isn't a date though, right? I mean we're just Nakama.." she said.

"Yeah- I mean no! Just.. Just Nakama.." he said, fidgeting nervously.

A very awkward silence fell upon them.

Just then a cute couple walked by.

A raven-haired girl with misty lavender eyes, and a boy with short brown hair and gray eyes.

Lucy stared at the boy.

His eyes seemed.. familiar.

But she couldn't seem to place it.

"Come on Kyuri, the ice cream parlor is going to close if we don't hurry!" she said with a laugh, pushing the boy playfully.

**(A.N. Kyuri is a name I just came up with on the fly. I don't even know if that's a name or not. * me looks on inter-web *)**

"Okay, okay." laughed the boy, tagging along closely behind her.

Lucy watched them.

They were laughing.. Having fun..

She didn't notice Natsu staring at her as she watched them.

"She's pretty.." mumbled Lucy, slightly jealous.

She turned, surprised to find Natsu's eyes gazing at her.

"Really? Well, I don't think she's that pretty, but I know someone who _is_.." he said with a small smile.

'_I heard that.._' thought Mirajane, glaring back at him momentarily.

Lucy blushed, grasping what he was saying.

"Well, I think ice cream sounds great!" said Lucy abruptly.

Natsu blinked, staring at her blankly.

"Umm..Okay..."

'_Did she even notice what I said?_' he wondered to himself.

Together they stood, and followed the 'couple' just a few yards away from them.

The girl with the raven hair smiled.

'_This is working perfectly.._' she thought.

. . .

"You know, I could've sworn that couple was right in front of us, but I never saw them walk in.." mumbled Lucy, as she gazed back down at her menu.

Natsu nodded in agreement.

A red-haired waitress walked up to them, smiling.

"Could I get you anything today?" she asked cheerfully.

Natsu nodded towards Lucy, implying that he wanted her to go first.

"I think I'll have a chocolate shake.." said Lucy, as she passed her menu back to the waitress.

"And how about you?" asked the waitress, turning to Natsu.

"I'll have a strawberry shake.." he said, without looking at her.

"Alright, I'll have that right up for you.." said the waitress, taking his menu.

She almost seemed disappointed that he hadn't looked at her.

"Strawberries?" Lucy asked, smiling.

"My favorite." said Natsu.

Lucy made a mental note of it as she stared down at the table.

As they waited, they passed a few jokes, teased each other lightly, and remembered old missions they went on together.

"You two are so cute together.." came a voice.

Lucy and Natsu blushed, looking for the voice.

It came from an elderly woman sitting at the table next to them.

"Oh...No, we're not a couple.." said Lucy, blushing further.

"Just Nakama.." Natsu agreed, also blushing.

"Oh.. I'm sorry, I thought you were.." said the woman.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it.." said Lucy, waving her hand.

The woman smiled, turning back.

"Here you are.." said the waitress, coming back with a chocolate and strawberry shake.

"Arigato." they said at the same time.

Natsu and Lucy glanced at each other and laughed.

The waitress grumbled, walking away.

"She doesn't seem too happy.." muttered Lucy, taking a sip from her chocolate shake.

"She's just jealous cause you're prettier than she is." said Natsu, smiling.

Lucy blushed, turning her face away slightly.

"Um.. Thanks.. Natsu.."

The woman at the table next to them smiled to herself.

_'Perfect... now for the next step...'_

She got up, leaving a tip for the Ice cream parlor, and waved to Natsu and Lucy as she walked out.

She looked to her left, and to her right, and then cut back into an alley, where Gray was waiting for her.

"How are they?" he asked, looking up.

The woman was surrounded by smoke, as she transformed back into a young girl with white hair and blue eyes.

"They're on the right path. She might tell him tonight.. But I want to make sure of it.." she said.

Gray glanced at her sideways, wondering what she had in mind.

. . .

"Well, that was great!" said Lucy happily as they walked up to Lucy's front door.

"Thanks."

"Sure Lucy.." said Natsu with a smile.

Lucy turned to him, a sincere look in her eyes.

"Hey Natsu?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"I know that thing that Mirajane did was all planned, but.."

Lucy looked at her feet.

"I do have something to tell you..."

Natsu gazed at her.

"You know earlier, when we were talking to that woman at the ice cream parlor?.." she asked.

Natsu nodded slowly and silently.

"And I said we were just Nakama.." said Lucy, looking away with a blush on her face.

"Yeah.." said Natsu slowly, his heart beating faster.

She looked back at him.

"Natsu, I-"

Lucy cut short mid sentence as she doubled over with nausea.

"Lucy?!" said Natsu, helping her onto her feet.

"I think I'm gonna throw up.." she said.

"Quick, let's get you inside.." said Natsu.

. . .

Mirajane watched in dread as her plan was foiled.

"She wasn't supposed to get sick!" she whined.

Gray tried to comfort her.

"I'm sure we'll figure out something tomorrow.." said Gray.

"Yeah I guess.." said Mirajane dejectedly.

. . .

"Natsu.. I don't think.. I'll have ice cream.. for a while.." Lucy gasped, just as she leaned in to the center of the toilet again.

Natsu winced as she threw up again.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"I think so.." Lucy said quickly, throwing up for the last time.

Weakly, she stood, with the help of Natsu.

"You should get some rest." said Natsu.

Lucy looked up into his eyes drearily.

"Can you stay here?" she asked.

"Of course." he said solemnly.

She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his shirt.

"Thank you." she whispered.

Natsu looked down at her, grateful that she couldn't see the blush on his face.

. . .

Natsu watched from the bedside as Lucy slept.

She seemed to be doing better now that she was resting.

A lot of the color had come back to her face again.

She turned in her sleep and muttered a few things here and there, but it had mostly been random things like,

"Happy, don't play with my socks.." or "No that's my key, I found it..".

Lucy's face contorted, and Natsu wondered whether she was actually in pain, or if it was her dream.

She turned into her pillow, and brought the blankets closer to her face.

"Natsu.."

Natsu stared at her, shifting closer.

"Don't leave me.." she mumbled, turning again.

"I need you.."

Natsu carefully brought his hand to her face, tenderly stroking her cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere, Lucy.."

**(A.N.) * sniff * I'm going to cry.. * sniff ***

**It's so sweet, and so horrible at the same time.**

**Anyways....**

**..._Love!_ ^.^**

**Ha. I love that chick.**

**Y'know that one pink-haired chick from Fairy Tail during the whole Galuna island thingy..?**

**Yeah her.. She's funny.**

**OMG. I was going bonkers over that whole Galuna island thing.**

**Every. Episode. Was. A. Cliff. Hanger.**

**I died after each cliff hanger, and the only way I could be resurrected was to wait a week to watch the next episode, only to find that the next episode was also a cliff hanger, and so I died again.**

**xDD...well anyway..**

**Next chapter coming soon. ^^**

**- Anni Mae15**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Unwritten – Natasha Beddingfield

**(A.N. This title actually suits it perfectly, since I completely blanked when I first tried to think of what to call it. . )**

Natsu smiled down at Lucy who'd just woken up.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

Lucy nodded, rubbing her eyes.

"I think so." she said, sitting up.

Suddenly she stiffened.

"I think I need to talk to Mirajane.." she muttered.

"Yeah, me too." said Natsu, looking out the window.

A pretty blue butterfly was watching them from the window.

. . .

"Mirajane." said Lucy, watching her move frantically about from behind the bar.

Mirajane jumped at the sound of Lucy's voice.

She turned around, and was surprised to see Natsu standing right behind her.

"Hi guys." she said cheerily as ever.

"Mirajane." they repeated in unison.

"Why'd you lie to us like that?" asked Lucy.

Mirajane had a look of guilt on her face.

She looked down.

"I'm sorry," she started.

"It's just.. I thought, that with all the problems you were having, you might want some help.. so I had Gray help me set you guys up."

"Gray?" they asked, shocked.

"But how was he involved?" asked Lucy, looking over to Gray.

"She's been teaching me how to use transformation magic." explained Gray.

Lucy figured it out quicker than Natsu did.

"So the boy with the brown hair yesterday was really _you_!"

Natsu's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Yes." said Mirajane.

"And the girl with the raven hair was me."

"It was all planned. I even transformed into that woman at the table next to you last night, to make sure things went according to plan.." said Mirajane.

"But Mirajane.. why?" asked Natsu.

**(A.N. Lucy's explanation. TAKE TWO)**

Lucy looked down.

"Lucy.." said Mirajane, looking up.

"I know.. I know.." said Lucy, looking hesitantly up at Natsu.

"Lucy?" asked Natsu, completely baffled by this point.

_This_ must've been part of Mirajane's plan as well because they'd successfully cornered her into having to tell Natsu the truth.

"Natsu.." she started.

Natsu stared at her, waiting.

"You know last night, just before I got sick? I'd wanted to tell you something, remember?"

"Yeah.."

Lucy took a deep breath.

"Natsu, we've been best friends for years now. And.. I really do care about you. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you.." she rambled.

Natsu's eyebrows furrowed.

"Lucy, I.."

He paused.

Lucy, Gray, and Mirajane waited in apprehension.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't get it."

Mirajane smacked her forehead.

Lucy looked down, shaking her head.

"Wow," said Gray.

"You really are stupid."

Natsu glared over at Gray.

"No.." said Mirajane.

"That's fine."

She came out from behind the bar, walking up to Natsu.

"What are you doing Mira-san?" asked Natsu, as she guided him over to the left a bit.

"You still don't get it do you?" she asked.

"No.." said Natsu, feeling incredibly stupid.

Mirajane stepped behind Lucy.

"Well then _this_ should make it crystal clear for you." she said.

"Mirajane, what?--" asked Lucy, just as Mirajane gave her a good shove.

Lucy flew into Natsu's arms, their lips mashing together.

"--Mmph?!" they said at the same time.

Everyone in Fairy Tail was staring at them by now, and the whole room was suddenly filled with _whoops_ and cheers.

Immediately they pulled away from each other, faces burning bright red.

"M-mMira.." Lucy stuttered still staring at Natsu, who looked stunned silent.

"W-why'd you do that?"

Mirajane grinned slightly.

"Cause I knew you'd never actually do it on your own." she said simply.

"Besides," she said, a glint of laughter in her eyes.

"What's a little kiss, right? I mean if you two are '_just_ _Nakama'_, it shouldn't be a big deal.."

"It's a big deal to _me_!!!" squealed Lucy.

"Tell _him_ that." said Gray, nodding to the stunned looking fire mage.

Lucy stared at Natsu, who looked like he was somewhere else.

"Natsu?" asked Lucy.

He met her gaze with a blank stare.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"No.." he said, with little to no emotion in his eyes.

Lucy felt her spirit drop a bit.

But then he smiled.

"I'm better than ever." he said, pulling her closer.

Lucy squeaked as Natsu kissed her, which was quickly drowned out as the guild cheered even louder.

Regardless, her eyes fluttered shut in bliss, and she kissed him back without a care in the world who was watching.

From across the room Erza smiled quietly.

"It's about time.." she muttered to herself, as Mirajane and Gray high-fived victoriously..

**(A.N.) * does little victory dance ***

**Heheheheh. I really liked writing this one.**

**I hope you all enjoyed! :D**

**I'll be working on my next story shortly, it's just going to be a one-shot, and then I'm going to stop writing for a few days to work on the Fairy Tail fan club thing! Yeah! It's going to be awesome! And guess what! I'm looking for people like YOU, who absolutely love Fairy Tail, to contribute! **

**It's mostly going to be links to pictures, videos, and stories of our fave Fairy Tail characters and stuff, but it's going to be really great and I can't wait to get started! :D**

**Once I get it all souped up with a hot playlist, and some graphics, I'll post the link under the Homepage link on my profile so you guys can take a looksee! ;D**

**Well anyway, I hope you all liked this story.**

**This chapter was a bit quicker paced than the rest, but I think it came out pretty well.**

**Oh and don't forget to R and R please! I know there's a lot of people reading my stories, so please let me know what you think!!**

**Next STORY COMING SOON! :D**

**P.S. I updated some of my profile info if you wanna check it out!**

**Thanks for the reviews, for those of you who review! You too Emo! Your reviews always make me smile! :D**

**Anni Mae15**


End file.
